


Absolutely Advent

by peridotlines



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Advent, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotlines/pseuds/peridotlines
Summary: Holtz decides to have a little fun with Erin and makes up an Advent calendar for her.A series of fluffy shorts over the month of December to bring a little light and cheer during the most wonderful time of the year.





	1. You're #1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm most definitely taking a gamble writing this as I go, but I wanted to post something short and sweet every day until the 25th. They might be silly, they might be sassy, they could even be sexy. But most of all, hopefully they will be fun. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One of our Holtzbert Advent adventure. Things are a little crazy.

Erin collapsed into her desk chair with a resigned sigh.

“Aw, come on Erin, it wasn’t that bad,” Abby said.

“We need better safety procedures,” Erin said. “I’m going to put together a proposal and submit it to the mayor, maybe that will get him off our backs.”

“With our merry band of rule-followers?” Abby’s raised eyebrows said it all. “Look, the mayor got to feel like he’s in charge, his assistant got to feel superior, and we get to go back to work with our funding intact, let’s not give either of them any other reasons to check up on us.”

“You’re not the one who had a pack of dogs joining you on a hunt for a ghost,” Erin said.

“Well, that librarian was no picnic- I didn’t know they could get so loud!” Abby said. "But, I think you and I got off easy."

“Well, compared with Holtz’s adventures…” Erin glanced around, suddenly realizing the engineer was nowhere to be seen.

“She’s on an errand,” Abby said. “Maybe getting something for the rope burn she probably got rappelling down the side of the building.”

Erin let out a slow breath, shaking her head as the memory came back to her; Holtzmann’s controlled fall through the air, singing “All You Need Is Love” as she went, not a care in the world.

“Patty’s smoothing things over with the library,” Abby said. “She’s pretty sure she might even be able to get us an in with their archivist.”

“Well, at least there’s that.” Erin said.

“I’ve got my latest chapter finished,” Abby said, heading down the stairs. “I’d rather hear what you think of that than the safety measures we’re not going to be taking.”

“There’s nothing wrong with precautions,” Erin mumbled to herself as she pulled up the document.

Unfortunately, as much as she tried to focus, Erin found herself rereading the same sentences over and over and not making much in the way of progress. With a frustrated groan, she pushed the laptop away from her and folded her arms on the desk, resting her head for a moment.

Upon reflection, the meeting really hadn’t been that bad, aside from a barrage of lectures about how they were supposed to be discrete from both the mayor and his assistant. There had also been a bit of posturing about what their connections had afforded the team and a few threats about returning to the space above Zhu’s before things had calmed down and they’d been sent back to the lab.

Erin sucked in a deep breath, trying to clear her mind, only to notice a familiar aroma. Lifting her head to look around, she was surprised to see Holtz leaning against her desk with a paper bag in one hand and a to go cup in the other.

“Hopefully these will help you get back on track.” Holtz slid the bag across the desk before setting the cup down.

Erin peeled away the “You’re #1!” sticker holding the bag closed and peeked inside, the chocolatey aroma from within immediately making her mouth water.

“The mayor needs to learn how to have some fun,” Holtz said. “But, he might have had a point about drawing people’s attention.”

Erin nodded before taking a bite of the croissant, trying to suppress a moan when the melted chocolate hit her tongue.

“I mean, it’s not every day you see someone running down the sidewalk with a bunch of mutts at their heels chasing after a ghost.”

Erin's eyes widened, but her mouth was too full of croissant to reply. Before she could make a sound she caught Holtz’s eye just in time to see her wink. 

“Enjoy your advent gift.” Holtz leaned across the desk and brushed a kiss over Erin’s cheek before she turned to her workbench, whistling “All You Need Is Love” as she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think? I'd absolutely love a comment if you have the time.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. This is How We Two It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Holtz do some decorating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 2! Its mostly fluff. Enjoy!

Erin had spent her Saturday afternoon putting up decorations, determined to get into the spirit. She was about to pull out her artificial tree when her phone switched from Christmas carols to Holtz’s ringtone.

“Hey.” Holtz sounded out of breath, and as though she was struggling with something. “You’re still decorating, right?”

“Yes, why?” Erin asked, hoping her sudden wariness didn’t come through too strongly over the phone.

“I thought I’d come help,” Holtz said.

“I’m almost done, I just have to put up my tree,” Erin said.

“Remember how you said I have perfect timing?” Holtz asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Erin frowned, trying to decipher the response.

Before Holtz could answer, there was a muffled knock on her door. Erin looked through the peephole. Holtz stood in the hallway clutching a small pine tree with a large bag slung over her shoulder.

Erin opened the door, in shock as she took in the tree and Holtz.

“I double-checked with Abby that you don’t have any allergies,” Holtz said. “And it’s pretty fresh, so we shouldn’t have a bunch of needles falling off everywhere, I promise.”

Holtz held up a hand in the Girl Scouts salute, waiting for Erin to respond.

“I don’t have a stand, or anything…” Erin gestured helplessly towards the corner where she had been planning to erect her tree.

“I came prepared,” Holtz shrugged her shoulder with the bag. “Stand, floor protection, and lights!”

Erin couldn’t suppress her smile as she stepped aside, gesturing for Holtz to enter, tree and all.

 

When they moved back to survey their handiwork a while later, Holtz slipped an arm around Erin’s waist, leaning into her side.

“Not bad,” Erin said. “I might have to permanently retire my other tree, I’m not sure it will ever live up to this one.”

“It’s missing something.” With a grin, Holtz turned to her bag and rummaged inside for a moment before pulling out a black box with a gold ribbon and handing it to Erin.

“You already got me the tree,” Erin said.

“This is part of it,” Holtz said. “Open it.”

Erin eased the ribbon from around the box, laughing when she saw what was written in gold ink on the lid: “This is how we ‘two’ it.”

Inside was a shiny five-point star wound around with delicate wires and clear lights, set up to clip to the very top of the tree.

Erin looked from the star to Holtz, at a loss for words.

“Will it pass muster?” Holtz asked, suddenly appearing a bit nervous.

“It’s perfect.” Erin gingerly lifted it from the box before passing it to Holtz. “Will you do the honors?”

Holtz nodded and climbed up on the step stool, fiddling with the tree and the lights for a moment before letting go. When it appeared nothing was going to fall, she rejoined Erin, flicking off the overhead lights so they could truly appreciate the effect.

“Oh, and watch this,” Holtz said, pulling out her phone.

Erin waited as Holtz tapped a few keys and then the star began to change color along with the rest of the lights on the tree.

“Cheerlights!” Holtz said. “Cool right?”

Erin pulled Holtz to her side, bringing her close for a kiss, before they turned back to the tree, losing themselves to the lights and carols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you're so inclined a comment would be MUCH appreciated, kudos too.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/peridotlines). Feel free to say hi!
> 
> Have a wonderful day! :)


	3. Three to be You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Holtz enjoy a lazy morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 3! Just a little lazy morning fluff for you all. Enjoy!

“I’d always figured you for the coordinated decoration type,” Holtz said.

They were cuddled together on Erin’s couch admiring the tree, each clutching a mug of coffee after a lazy morning in bed.

Erin shrugged before taking a sip from her cup, considering the tree in front of her and how it compared to the ones she’d had growing up, with their carefully matched lights and colors.

“That’s how my mom liked it,” Erin said. “But I collected a lot of ornaments over the years, and I always remembered admiring my grandmother’s tree with the popcicle stick santas and reindeer.”

“I don’t see any popcicle sticks here,” Holtz gave her a gentle nudge.

“I didn’t have much of an artistic flare as a child,” Erin said. “They were kind of a disaster, and they didn’t hold up well to time.”

“That’s a shame,” Holtz said.

“What about yours?” Erin asked.

“With my engineering skills?” Holtz puffed out her chest before taking a sip of coffee. “They’re probably going to last into the next century.”

They lapsed into silence for a moment before Holtz started wiggling next to her, pulling away for a moment. Erin was about to complain about the loss of warmth when Holtz shifted back, handing her a small package wrapped in tissue paper. Scrawled across the top were the words “Three to be You and Me.”

With a chuckle, Erin tore at the paper, revealing a picture frame decorated with stars and holly. In the frame was a picture of Erin and Holtz after a bust, one she hadn’t seen before, despite remembering the day. 

The ghost had led them on a rather harrowing chase through the work room at a costume designers shop. They’d had to dodge scissors, pin cushions, and the occasional animated dress form, the latter proving to be surprisingly difficult to overcome for having no arms or articulated legs.

“Abby took it,” Holtz said, peering over Erin’s shoulder to observe the photo. “She sent it to me with a bunch of heart eyes emojis.”

Erin had to laugh at that, considering she and Holtz appeared to be oblivious to the world around them. They looked a little worse for the wear, one of them still wearing a measuring tape they’d had to wrestle with at some point. She couldn’t remember their topic of conversation, but it was clear they had eyes for each other and no one else.

Setting aside her mug, Erin got up and found a place for the frame on the tree before running back to snuggle in beside Holtz, intent on enjoying the rest of their lazy morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated if you can spare the time.
> 
> You can also find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines/) and [Tumblr](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/). Feel free to say "hi" I'm a bit shy, but I'm trying not to be too anti-social.
> 
> Have a marvelous day. :)


	4. To Love You Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters get a visit from a certain jolly elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is particularly silly. I'm talking, tooth-rotting fluff. But, that's what this is all about, right?
> 
> Enjoy!

“Patty, can’t you go any faster?” Holtz was practically bouncing out of the back seat as they turned the corner.

“You seriously can’t wait for a bathroom for another 2 minutes?” Patty asked, casting an anxious glance over her shoulder.

Erin frowned as she observed Holtz’s nervous fidgeting in the back seat. “You didn’t forget to Kevin-proof the containment unit again, did you?”

Holtz’s shoulders slumped as she turned to Erin, throwing a hand over her chest. “You wound me.”

“She’s worried we’re going to miss the window,” Abby said, shaking her head. “I can’t believe I’m saying this to you of all people, but would you just relax? We’re almost there.”

Patty pulled up to the fire station a few minutes later and Holtz threw herself out of the vehicle, through the garage, and into their reception area in record time. This was a first, considering usually Holtz spent some time checking over the packs, making sure things were in working order and there were no problems on the horizon. Erin followed her, growing anxious at this string of atypical behavior.

“Kevin, did we have any visitors?” Holtz asked.

“They’re not ‘visitors,’ they’re clients,” Kevin said, parrotting back the reminder they’d been attempting to hammer home with him.

“Right, has anyone stopped by while we’ve been gone?” Holtz’s voice was breathless with exhertion and exasperation.

Before Kevin could answer, three booming knocks sounded from their front door, causing everyone to jump. 

Erin looked from Kevin to Holtz, both of them appearing as startled and confused as she felt. She was about to call out to Abby when the knocks sounded again, just as loud as the first time.

Holtz made a dash for the door, pulling it open and peering outside. The bright light obscured their visitor, but based on Holtz’s expression, Erin guessed she was happy to see whoever it was. She was about to ask who was there when their visitor gave her an answer.

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” And in walked Santa Claus.

The Ghostbusters all took their turns getting pictures with Santa, Kevin and Mike Hat being the most enthusiastic of the bunch; all of them coming away with candy canes and smiles.

When it came to Erin’s turn, Santa eschewed the typical candy canes and reached into his bag, pulling out an oddly familiar wrapped package and handing it to Erin. “Merry Christmas, Dr. Gilbert.”

After that, they spent a few minutes giving Santa a tour of the lab, with Holtz answering a few of his rather insightful questions as they went. And then, Santa was on his way.

 

When things had calmed down, Erin settled behind her desk pulling out the package she’d gotten from Santa. This one had “To Love You Four” written across the top. She peeled away the paper and found a box containing a bunch of mini candy cane hearts.

She looked up just in time to see Holtz heading towards her work station. “Santa seemed to know a lot about nuclear engineering.”

Holtz grinned as she sauntering over to lean against Erin’s desk before peering down at her present.

“He’s no slouch,” Holtz said. “But he’s needed my help a couple times over the years, so I figured I could call in a few favors.”

“I didn’t know you had those kind of connections,” Erin said. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

“Did you tell him what you want for Christmas?” Holtz asked.

“I already got it.” Erin reached into the box and pulled out one of the hearts and passed it to Holtz. “Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too sweet for you. Let me know your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> You can also find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/peridotlines). :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!


	5. A Five and Kicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five's advent gift really surprises Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give a shout out to [Eevachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevachu) for giving me a bit of inadvertent inspiration via [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Eevachu/status/938175547888222208) today.
> 
> This one was a bit odd to write, but hopefully it will be enjoyable all the same. :)

Erin got to work late on Tuesday, arriving at her desk to find her another box waiting at her desk. Holtz’s familiar writing adorned the top: “A Five and Kicking.” 

Lifting the lid revealed an odd surprise. Inside were five pin back buttons, each of them bearing a cartoonish resemblance to a member of the team. Erin had to laugh when she found her own likeness, wielding a swiss army knife like she could take on the world.

“Where did you get these?” Erin asked, joining Holtz in the kitchen a few minutes later.

“What’d you get?” Patty asked, peering over Erin’s shoulder. “Is that me?!”

“It’s all of us.” Erin passed the box to Patty. “Even Kevin!”

“That’s freaky,” Patty said, handing it back to her. “Holtzy, where did you find something like that?”

“Our fan club.” Holtz looked between both of them, surprised when there wasn’t the slightest bit of recognition.

“Didn’t you know?” Holtz asked. “We have fans, lots of them.”

“I saw the light show after Times Square, but at best I’ve got a few more Instagram followers,” Patty said.

“You should check Twitter,” Holtz said, swiping through her phone..

A moment later, Holtz held the screen up for both of them to see. There was an account named “EctoTracker,” apparently dedicated to letting people know when the Ghostbusters had been spotted around the city. There were retweets from several other users all of them excitedly sharing photographs or stories about their encounters with the team’s current mode of transportation.

“The Mayor’s office must not know about this,” Erin said, watching as Holtz continued to scroll.

“Well, _I’m_ not going to tell him,” Patty said. “Besides he can’t hide us away from the world forever, we’re supposed to be helping people.”

“Are there any more?” Erin looked from the screen to Holtz and back again.

“A few,” Holtz said. “They all come out of the woodwork whenever the papparazzi get a good shot.”

Erin had learned to ignore most of what the gossip rags had to say about their operation, but she flinched when she caught a glimpse of a photo from a few days before when she’d been chased by the dogs from the pound.

“They love it.” Holtz grinned, showing Erin a thread of a few people trading dog memes while also praising the team.

“And they just make buttons of us all?” Erin asked, shifting her attention back to the pins.

“Is it too weird?” Holtz reached for the box, looking concerned.

Erin clutched it close before Holtz could take it, shaking her head.

“I’m just surprised is all,” Erin said. “They’re all so cute though, especially yours.”

Erin picked out Holtz’s likeness, all yellow goggles and dimples, looking ready to get into some kind of mischief.

“I’ll have to keep my eye on her.” Erin gave Holtz a wink and before she went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Going to spring for some buttons of your own? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> I'm also up for prompts, so if there's something you might like to see feel free to share here or drop me a line on [Tumblr](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Stay Six-y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Wine Wednesdays lead to something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating is going up, just to be on the safe side!
> 
> This is my attempt at something slightly spicier. It's still pretty tame, but (I think) enjoyable all the same. :)

Wednesdays were special for Erin and Holtz. Somehow, this particular day of the week had been the bridge between their professional and personal relationship, and they probably had Patty to thank for it.

After settling into the firehouse and developing a routine for all of their research, general work, and busting, Patty had instituted “Wine Wednesday” as a means to let everyone relax a little at the end of the day. Once a month, she would bring a bottle of wine, everyone would bring a snack to share, and they would all let off a little steam.

For the most part it had gone over well, but Erin had noticed these nights Holtz tended to hold herself back from the group. After her curiousity finally got the better of her, Erin discovered that Holtz wasn’t much for wine, which looking back had been patently obvious every time the team had gone out for dinner or drinks. Mixers and beers had been more Holtz’s speed, she knew what she liked, and it was easier to drink that than waste her time on something that wasn’t to her taste.

After a tentative offer to share her limited expertise on the subject, they had agreed to meet up at Holtz’s place with a bottle Erin would choose. It had gone that way for about a month until one night Holtz told Erin she had something picked out already. After that, they started swapping, with Erin bringing traditional wines and Holtz attempting to find the most excentric flavor combinations available.

Somewhere along the way, their personal Wine Wednesdays had turned into dinner on Friday, or a Saturday movie matinee, or coffee, and even once brunch on Sunday. After all that time together outside the firehouse, it hadn’t felt like as much of a leap for Erin to pull Holtz into a kiss one night on her doorstep. Though, it felt amazing all the same when Holtz had kissed her back and then some.

So, when Erin showed up at Holtz’s door for their usual night together, she was entirely unsurprised to find a bottle of wine waiting for her, with Holtz’s now-customary number pun attached in the form of a ribbon around the neck of the bottle with the words “Stay Six-y.” However, Erin was surprised to discover it was her favorite wine, instead of one of the exotic adventures Holtz usually took them on.

Erin was just dropping her keys on the table by the door when Holtz appeared, leaning in the doorway to the bathroom, looking slightly rumpled.

“That’s just part of your present,” Holtz nodded towards the bottle, and then towards the interior of the bathroom. “The rest is in here.”

Erin stepped closer, pulling Holtz in for a brief kiss before she tried to peek over Holtz’s shoulder. She caught a glimpse of some candlelight but then Holtz spun Erin away from the door and back to the table.

“Not yet,” Holtz’s said, slipping out of Erin’s embrace.

Holtz poured two generous glasses of wine and passed one to Erin, watching her taste it before taking a sip of her own. It felt like a ritual at this point, both of them silently tasting the wine for themselves for a moment before speaking.

“Ready for the rest of your present?” Holtz asked.

Erin nodded a little too eagerly, and Holtz laughed as she led her to the bathroom, guiding her inside.

The harsh light Erin was used to had been replaced with candlelight coming from a few pedestals set around Holtz’s bathtub.

“I know how much you’ve been lusting after this thing,” Holtz said with a grin, nodding towards the tub.

Erin moaned as she took in the mounds of bubbles rising up from the free-standing claw-foot tub, “lusting” was definitely the right word. The gigantic tub more than made up for the minuscule size of the rest of the apartment; Erin had been obsessed with it from the moment she'd laid eyes on it.

“May I?” Holtz asked, reaching for the buttons on Erin’s shirt.

“Only if you’ll be joining me,” Erin said.

A few minutes later, as she sank into the bubbles Erin couldn’t contain a sigh, the bubble bath was already living up to all of her fantasies. When she leaned back and felt Holtz’s arms around her, they were complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts in the comments or you can find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) or [Tumblr](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/). Comments and kudos are **much** appreciated!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day. :)


	7. We're a Match Made in Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Holtz crafts a slime shield for Erin, with some interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a fun one to write, hopefully you all will enjoy it as much as I did.
> 
> As an aside, I know I've seen a couple mentions of shields in the past, but I couldn't remember which stories had featured them. No theft is intended with this chapter, I just thought it seemed like a silly and cool idea.

“So, the guy said this ghost has been leaving ectoplasm everywhere,” Abby said. “Based on my walk through, it looks like it not really violent, just mischievous.”

“Right,” Erin said. “With that much slime in play, I’m not sure I want in on this one.”

“Come on Erin, I just need one person with me on this, and he said they’d pay extra if we removed it today.” Abby clasped her hands together and put on her most pitiful expression. “Holtz is booked at the science center, and Patty’s with her new ‘research buddy.’ Please?”

“Fine, but if I get slimed again I’m off for a week.” Erin said, shuddering at the memory.

“No worries,” Holtz said, strolling past with a gift bag swinging from her hands. “With this baby, you’re guaranteed never to be slimed again.”

Holtz handed the rather heavy bag over to Erin, revealing one side that charmingly said “We’re a Match Made in Seven.”

Gold tissue paper artfully peeked out of the top of the bag, making it impossible to see inside, so Erin set the bag on Kevin’s desk, intent on revealing its contents. It felt like a never-ending supply of tissue paper came out before she uncovered her gift.

Erin pulled out what appeared to be a some sort of metallic pie plate attached to a handle with several buttons. When Erin turned it over, she recognized some of the same circuitry she had seen on their other busting tools.

“Is this what I think it is?” Erin asked.

Holtz nodded eagerly before coming over and positioning the device in Erin’s hand and then her body into a ready crouch.

“Just press this button here, and you’re basically slime-proof.” Holtz said. “They can come at you all day and nothing should get through. It’ll be like Wonder Woman in No Man’s Land.”

Erin chuckled at Holtz’s obvious enthusiasm, hefting the shield in her grip and trying to imagine what it might be like to go on a bust and not have the inevitability of another sliming to look forward to.

“This will beat Holtz flinging herself in front of you at every turn,” Abby said. “Maybe we can actually put some of those strategies into play.”

Erin flushed at this, remembering the few times their more challenging busts had been derailed when Holtz had tried to come to her rescue.

“It’s certainly a start,” Erin said. “Let’s test it out, this guy’s ghost sounds like the perfect opportunity.”

 

“He was not kidding about the slime,” Erin said, shuddering as she took another squelching step, trying to keep her balance.

“I didn’t think a ghost could produce this much without one of Rowan’s cyclotrons.” Abby lifted her foot, watching gobs of slime stretch between her boot and the floor, before dripping back down to the carpet.

“Any sign of him?” Erin asked. “Other than… this?”

They both looked around, waiting for some sign but seeing nothing. They had already made one pass through the house without directly encountering him, and Erin was about to suggest they come back in a few hours, maybe closer to dark, when she caught sight of a familiar glow from within what appeared to be a hallway closet.

The PKE meter began to whir, and Abby nodded towards the door, meaning for Erin to open it.

“No way.” Erin gave an emphatic shake of her head before she lifted the shield from its holster on her proton pack.

“Fine, I’ll open it, but you’re going to have to distract him while I get the trap ready,” Abby said.

Having agreed upon the plan, Erin held her thumb over the button Holtz had indicated and tried to settle into a ready stance. In a moment, Abby threw the door open revealing their ghost. Erin powered on the shield, confident in Holtz’s abilities, and ready for anything.

 

“What happened to you?” Patty asked.

“Don’t ask,” Abby said, stalking to the showers, very clearly covered in slime.

Erin trailed after her with an expression somewhere between pleasure and guilt, trying not to laugh.

“I guess your time for slime is up?” Patty asked.

“Thanks to Holtz,” Erin lifted the shield off from her pack and showed it to Patty, proud of her girlfriend’s work.

“Well, how’d Abby get slimed then?” Patty asked.

Erin stepped back and turned on the shield, after a brief warm-up, five proton streams beamed out from the center of the plate and began rotating at an increasingly fast speed. She let it run for a moment, allowing Patty to appreciate the full effect before she turned it off.

“It keeps the slime off me by flinging it on everyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, was it worth the hype? Let me know! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find me here and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) and [Tumblr](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/). Feel free to say hi. :)


	8. Never Too Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz manages an impossible feat to bring Erin her gift today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She'll never see this, but this chapter is dedicated to my mother. At Christmas, she goes crazy baking cookies for other people because she won't share the recipe. So, this one goes out to her. Enjoy!

Erin wasn’t sure what she expected to find this time when she arrived at Holtz’s apartment. She had been very secretive about the day’s present, going so far as forbidding Abby from giving any hints, even though she seemed to be fully aware of what Holtz had planned.

After a quick meal, during which Holtz maintained complete radio silence on the subject, and washing up the dishes, Erin’s present appeared. This one, immediately obvious based on the wrapping, as it left nothing to the imagination. A long cylinder with two smaller cylinders, one coming out of each end, a rolling pin.

Scrawled across this one were the words “Never too Eight.”

Erin removed the wrapping, uncovering a perfectly normal, wooden rolling pin, holding it in her hands before she looked up at Holtz in confusion.

Before Erin could voice her question, Holtz turned to a corner of the counter and whisked away a dishtowel, uncovering a bag of flour, some eggs, butter, and various baking implements, before she passed a card to Erin.

Erin recognized it as a recipe card, with the words “Frosted Wreath Sugar Cookies,” printed neatly on the top. She scanned through the ingredients before her gaze settled on a spot towards the bottom, “from the kitchen of:” and she smiled as she saw the name “Aunt Kathy.”

“You didn’t,” Erin said. “You couldn’t have.”

“She practically made me sign a notarized contract swearing never to reveal the recipe to anyone else,” Holtz said. “But I got it.”

“That sounds like her,” Erin said, unable to tear her eyes from the recipe card.

“Wanna make some?” Holtz gestured towards the ingredients.

“I’m not sure I’m up to the task,” Erin said, suddenly overwhelmed. “What if they don’t taste the same?”

“Are you kidding?” Holtz asked. “After everything we’ve tackled, don’t you think we could handle a couple dozen cookies?”

 

Erin and Holtz painstakingly added the ingredients as the recipe called for them, chilled the dough as it instructed, and then later that evening began rolling out dough and attempting to cut out cookies. Sadly, these were not the uniform creations from Erin’s childhood, but baked up they didn’t taste half bad. They had a fun time frosting them as well, although this too didn’t quite stack up with the cookies from her past.

“That didn’t go too badly,” Holtz said. “For first-timers I mean.”

Erin couldn’t quite hide her disappointment, and Holtz slipped an arm around her waist, giving her a squeeze before she stepped away.

“I’ve got something that might cheer you up,” Holtz said, stepping out of the room.

She came back a moment later carrying a clear plastic container, treating it with all the care of a priceless artifact.

“Now, before you open this, I have to tell you,” Holtz said, gesturing with the container. “This in no way is a reflection of my belief in your skills, baking or otherwise. However, she insisted on sending them.”

Holtz lifted the lid, revealing a selection of frosted cookies exactly like the ones she’d grown up with at Christmas, and any other holiday her aunt had shared with her family. There were matched sets of hats and mittens, snowmen, Christmas trees, and baubles with snowflakes and sprinkles.

“Well what was all this about then?” Erin asked, gesturing to their own baking job.

“I didn’t want you to feel like you had to share these with anyone.” Holtz nodded at the container. “We can bring ours in to the firehouse, I know everyone will love them.”

Erin chose one of the hats, breaking off the pom-pom from the top and popping it into her mouth. The cookie melted on her tongue, just like she remembered. Thin, slightly soft, with a buttery burst of almond flavoring.

“I thought I was the only one who could get you to make that face,” Holtz said, choosing one of the mittens.

Erin watched as Holtz took a bite, smiling when Holtz’s eyes widened, and she wolfed down the rest of the cookie, grabbed one more, and then snapped the lid back onto the container. 

“We’re definitely not sharing these.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had half a mind to include the recipe at the end, but if somehow my mom found out, she'd probably wind up in prison for my murder. Hopefully I did her cookies justice with this one.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'd love a comment here or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) or [Tumblr](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	9. I'm Yours, and You're all Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin takes care of some shopping and comes home to her next Advent present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These continue to be silly, but hopefully they're a bright moment in someone's day. I know I'm having fun writing them.

Erin had forced herself out of Holtz’s bed early on Saturday morning, intent on taking care of the rest of her Christmas shopping. Most of her gifts were already on their way or back at her apartment, with the exception of a few items she needed to pick up. She was also still struggling to settle on the perfect gift for Holtz. It was less that Erin couldn’t come up with anything and more that she couldn’t decide what to get without going completely overboard. Given Holtz was already showering her with Advent presents, it was making her decision even more difficult.

She spent the morning trying to navigate through busy crowds and was thankful when her afternoon took her to a few more obscure corners of the city. She also made a quick stop at the firehouse to check on an experiment Holtz was running and then made her way back to her apartment to hide everything away since most of it still required wrapping.

Holtz was lounging on her couch when she came back. She sat up quickly and threw a hand up to cover her eyes.

“No peeking,” Holtz said, throwing up the Girl Scouts salute with her other hand.

Erin laughed as she hurried into the other room, stowing bags in her closet and a few other places.

“You’re safe,” Erin said, sneaking up on Holtz to give her a kiss.

That kiss quickly became several others, and Erin’s hand was just sneaking up the inside of Holtz’s shirt when Holtz pulled away with a gasp.

“That’s not your ticklish spot,” Erin said, brushing her hand along Holtz’s skin.

“No, I almost forgot about your present,” Holtz said. “Hold on a sec?”

Holtz brushed a fleeting kiss across Erin’s lips and then pulled out of her embrace, dashing across the room to wrestle a package from her coat.

Holtz dropped the package in Erin’s lap and then flopped back down beside her on the couch.

The writing was upside down, but Erin could see the words “I’m all you’re all Nine” written across the top. She tore away the tissue paper to discover a box of microwave popcorn and her a box of Junior Mints.

“It’s been a while since we had a movie night,” Holtz said. “It doesn’t have to be Christmas themed, but I do have all the classics.”

Erin’s curiosity immediately piqued. “What classics?”

“Well, _Miracle on 34th Street_ , _Elf_ , _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , _White Christmas_ , there are some others I’m leaving out,” Holtz said, still trying to come up with titles. “And of course, _Die Hard_.”

The last title brought Erin up short. “Of course?”

“You say that as if it’s up for debate,” Holtz said. “Of course _Die Hard_ is a Christmas movie.”

Erin wracked her brain, trying to remember the last time she had seen the movie, if she ever had, and came up with nothing to confirm or disprove Holtz’s statement.

“I guess I’ll have to watch it and find out,” Erin said.

“We don’t have to,” Holtz said. “I’ve got plenty of others, Christmas or otherwise.”

“No, let’s watch it now,” Erin said. “I’ll make the popcorn.”

“I’ll grab the cookies,” Holtz said.

A few minutes later, Holtz and Erin snuggled together on the couch, the only light coming from the television and Erin’s Christmas tree. Holtz grabbed a handful of popcorn before she cuddled into Erin’s side.

“Thanks for this,” Erin said, nudging Holtz.

“For what?” Holtz asked.

“All the presents, the cookies… this.” Erin nodded towards the tv. “It’s been fun.”

“You say that like it’s over,” Holtz said. “I’m only just getting started.”

“I know,” Erin said. “I just wanted you to know I appreciate all of it.”

“Know you do,” Holtz said.

With that, Holtz dropped her head to rest on Erin’s shoulder, and they waited for the movie to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True confession: I've never actually seen Die Hard. But every year, I hear people swear it's their favorite Christmas movie. Maybe at some point it will be mine too. I've only come around to Elf in the last few years...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If so, please leave a comment or say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) or [Tumblr](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/). :)


	10. Now and Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz and Erin have an early morning before a busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember those cookies I mentioned? Well, I'm super busy helping my mom with them today. So today's installment is a shorter one. Hopefully it will be enjoyable all the same.

Holtz nudged Erin awake at what felt like much too early of an hour after a night of marathoning movies.

“Sorry, I forgot that I have a thing,” Holtz said. “I wanted to give you your present before I left.”

Erin tried to blink the sleep from her eyes, taking in the words “Now and Ten” written across the top of the box. She opened it and pulled out a collection of friendship bracelets she thought looked vaguely familiar.

“I got them at the LGBT youth center we visited,” Holtz said. “You were looking at them, but never picked any up.”

“I got distracted,” Erin said. “One of the girls started asking me about getting into Columbia.”

Erin spread the bracelets out on her lap, recognizing one in the colors of the bisexual flag and another in the colors of the pride flag.

“Thanks Holtz,” Erin said, pulling her into a hug. “Where are you going?”

“Back to the youth center,” Holtz said. “Just a few volunteer hours.”

“Can I come with?” Erin said.

“You don’t have to,” Holtz said. “Get some more sleep.”

“No, I’d rather go with you,” Erin said. “If that’s okay.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Holtz said. “But we’d better hurry.”

“Race you to the shower?” Erin said.”

And they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading an all the lovely comments so far. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this little bit here or swing by my [Tumblr](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peridotlines). You might get a glimpse of the cookie making process if you do...


	11. What the H-Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz makes a deal with Abby to make sure the day's Advent gift is just for Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you again to everyone who has read and commented over the past few days. I'm glad you're all enjoying this as much as I am.

“Don’t expect anyone to join you upstairs today,” Abby said.

Erin had stopped in the kitchen to collect a mug of coffee before heading to her desk, and had yet to see the floor she had come to share with Holtz.

“She’s forbidden me from spoiling the surprise,” Abby said, walking out of the room, “But, I figured I should warn you all the same.”

Erin collected her coffee and made her way to the stairs. On her way up, she came across a card propped up on the steps with the words “What the H-Eleven” written on the front. She flipped it over to reveal there were no words written on the other side, just a very distinct lip print on the paper.

Erin grinned at the shape and then glanced up the stairs. She could see the usual lighting in the room was different, but couldn’t see exactly what Holtz had done. When she reached the top of the stairs, she found the ceiling had been strung up with several strands of lights, and scattered among them were bundles of a familiar green and white plant, mistletoe.

“Caught you.” Holtz appeared at Erin’s side and then pointed up to where a particularly large bunch of mistletoe hung above them.

Erin grinned and then slid into Holtz’s embrace for a quick kiss before she continued on to her desk.

“Good thing we’re on our own up here today,” Erin said.

“I made a deal with Abby,” Holtz said. “She promised she would keep Kevin out of here for the day.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Erin said.

Someone had given Kevin a Fitbit and he had taken to climbing the stairs in the afternoon to see how many flights he could get in an hour. As long as it kept him from offering ignorant advice to their potential customers, no one was going to complain.

“I have a special project for us to work on too,” Holtz said, gesturing towards her work bench.

“How convenient.” Erin struggled to hold back a laugh, taking in the full scene.

Scattered throughout the room there were several small work stations, each carefully situated beneath its own bunch of mistletoe.

“I promised this wouldn’t interfere with our work… too much,” Holtz said.

“Who knows,” Erin said. “We might have to make Mistletoe Monday a thing.”

“I like the way you think,” Holtz said, dipping Erin into another kiss, this one a bit more thorough than the last.

When Holtz drew back, Erin blinked dazedly at her for a moment before she managed a breathless laugh.

“I hope this project of yours isn’t going to involve any fine motor skills,” Erin said. “I think my head’s still spinning.”

Holtz winked before she helped Erin stand upright again. “Just the right amount of fun,” Holtz said. “You’ll see.”

They spent the day working through every piece of the project, trading kisses all along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Or, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) or [Tumblr](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you again for reading! :)


	12. Jolly Old Twelfth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz finagles a secret surprise for Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I recognize that logistically, this chapter could never happen in real life. But since all of this is a bunch of fluffy wish fulfillment, hopefully you can suspend your disbelief for the moment and just enjoy this for the silliness that it is?
> 
> Also, you all bumped me up over 50 kudos and 1,000 hits on this monster. Thank you so much, your kind words have been an excellent motivator. :)

Holtz caught Erin at the door the second she walked into the firehouse, pressing an envelope into her palm and then leading her upstairs before she could say a word.

The remnants of their mistletoe still hung from the ceiling, along with the twinkling lights. Holtz brushed a quick kiss over Erin’s lips as they reached the top of the stairs, and then followed her to her desk.

“Today’s gift is a secret,” Holtz said. “Please don’t tell anyone else what it is, or Abby might have my head.”

Erin held up the envelope, reading the words “Jolly old Twelfth” written across the front. She ran her thumb along the flap, tearing it open and then peering inside to reveal a pair of tickets. When Erin pulled them out for a closer look, she had to blink for a moment, not believing what she was seeing.

“Holtz!”

Immediately, Holtz pressed a finger to Erin’s lips, shaking her head for silence.

“How did you get these?” Erin asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Erin waved the tickets through the air before pulling them back to read the words again, recognizing they were floor seats for _Waitress_ , for that very night.

“How?” Erin asked again.

“I know a guy,” Holtz said, trying to shrug it off.

“I know you have some connections, but these?” Erin waved the tickets again.

“Okay, okay,” Holtz said. “Remember that guy who kept calling here, trying to tell us three ghosts were going to arrive in his theatre at specific times and we should be there to bust them on a specific day?”

“Patty said that building had zero paranormal activity,” Erin said. “Did something change?”

“No,” Holtz said. “Turns out it was the director of a production of _A Christmas Carol_ trying to shoehorn some ghost busting into Scrooge’s big night.”

“How did you find this out?” Erin asked.

“I was in the neighborhood,” Holtz said. “Apparently this guy’s cousin is in _Beasts of Mayhem_ and he kept going on and on about how our bust launched their career.”

“So we were going to storm in and try to bust some poor person in a costume?” Erin asked.

“Sounds like that was the idea,” Holtz said. “I read the guy the riot act and told him to stop calling.”

“How does this get us seats to see _Waitress_?” Erin asked.

“I was going to come back here and tell everyone what I’d discovered, these bought my silence,” Holtz said. “Well, that, and he was very apologetic for wasting our time. He’s sending some tickets to something Off-Broadway too, for everyone else.”

“So, tickets to a show are just randomly going to show up here?” Erin asked.

“I guess.” Holtz shrugged. “I don’t think anyone will complain.

Erin’s worries were put to rest, and she couldn’t contain a giddy squeal of delight when she looked at the tickets again.

“Shhh! Secret!” Holtz hissed.

“I know,” Erin said, pulling Holtz into a hug.

Holtz’s arms wrapped quickly around Erin, holding her close.

“Thank you so much,” Erin said.

“No prob, Bob,” Holtz said.

“I’m serious,” Erin said, stepping back to hold Holtz at arms length for a moment. “This is incredible, thank you for sharing it with me.”

“So I get to go too?” Holtz asked.

“Of course!” Erin said. “There’s no one else I’d rather share this with than you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Thoughts?
> 
> Please share them in the comments, or drop by my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) or [Tumblr](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	13. Thirteen a Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz and Erin share some chocolates and a whole lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going up later than I'd like, but it was a busy day. And, we're bumping the rating up again. *sweats nervously* 
> 
> This is a little more spice for you all. Enjoy!

“Ready for your present?” Holtz asked.

Erin had just collapsed on top of Holtz, still trying to catch her breath.

“I thought that was my present.”

“Well, technically…” Holtz said.

Erin shivered as Holtz’s fingers danced up and down her spine for a moment before she to pressed a kiss to Holtz’s throat. She smiled against Holtz’s skin, feeling the answering moan beneath her lips before she rolled away, pulling the comforter up against the loss of Holtz’s body heat.

Holtz turned to the bedside table, rummaging around for a moment before moving back to nestle against Erin’s side.

Erin recognized the shape of a box of chocolates, but Holtz had written across the lid “Thirteen a Rock and a Hard Place.” Lifting the lid revealed an assortment of truffles.

“Your favorites,” Holtz said.

Erin picked one out, popping it into her mouth and relishing the flavor of mocha and hazelnut as it melted on her tongue. She chose another one and pressed it to Holtz’s lips before setting the box aside.

“You are seriously spoiling me,” Erin said.

“You’re worth it,” Holtz said. “Besides, it’s kind of spoiling both of us.”

“We’re worth it,” Erin said, pulling Holtz into another kiss.

Erin could still taste a bit of the chocolate on Holtz’s tongue, the flavor sharper somehow as it clung to her lover’s lips. As the kiss became more heated, Erin’s hand slipped down Holtz’s hip, before easing between her thighs into slick heat. She pressed Holtz back into the bed, moving her hand away when Holtz arched into the touch.

“Tease,” Holtz huffed.

“It’ll be worth it.” Erin began scattering kisses down Holtz’s throat and over her chest.

Holtz couldn’t seem to stop squirming under Erin’s touch. Her hands would bunch into the sheets below her, and then reach out to cling to Erin as she continued to move down Holtz’s body.

Erin hummed as she licked between Holtz’s thighs, the sensation causing Holtz to arch off the bed, straining that much closer.

With a soft laugh, Erin licked her lips before going back for more. “This is definitely better than chocolate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'd be eternally grateful if you'd leave a comment or kudos.
> 
> You can also find me over at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) or [Tumblr.](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/) Feel free to say hi!


	14. Read Fourteen the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz writes a little love poem for Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some saccharine sweet fluff, shall we?

Erin tried to be quick about taking her shower that morning, knowing they had a busy day at the firehouse and she’d already lost some time snuggling with Holtz. She was so focused on rushing she missed hearing Holtz slip into and out of the bathroom, an envelope on tucked into the corner of the mirror the only signal Erin had missed her.

After wrapping herself in a towel, Erin picked up the envelope, the words “Read Fourteen the Lines” written across the front. Inside it was a small card, adorned only with the image of a sprig of holly with some berries. Inside, in Holtz’s familiar hand were written the following words:

_**ERIN** _

**_E_ ** _is for Extraordinary, truly one in a lifetime._

_**R** is for Ravishing, a beauty truly captivating._

_**I** is for Intellectual, a mind without limits, astounds._

_**N** is for Numerous, for all the many reasons to love her._

_I know I don’t always say it, but I hope every day I’m able to show you just how much **I Love You**. Love always, Holtz_

Erin’s gaze kept running over the words again and again, particularly the sentiment Holtz had shared at the end. She was suddenly possessed with so much longing to clutch Holtz close to her. For a moment, she pressed the card to her chest, just long enough for a few droplets of water to smudge the image on the outside.

Then, Erin was dashing out of the bathroom, intent upon getting to Holtz as quickly as possible, only to bump right into her. Holtz reached out an arm to steady her, while Erin immediately clung to Holtz, looking into her eyes for a moment, suddenly a bit overwhelmed with everything she wanted to say.

“The card,” Erin said, her voice strangled with emotion.

To Erin’s surprise, a blush colored Holtz’s cheeks, and Erin recognized it as genuine embarassment when Holtz ducked her head, suddenly hesitant to meet her gaze.

“You do show me,” Erin said. “Every single day.”

Erin lifted a hand to brush her fingers over Holtz’s cheek, trying to coax her to meet Erin’s eyes.

“I know it’s kind of-”

Before Holtz could finish the sentence, Erin moved her fingers Holtz's lips to stop whatever self-deprecating comment Holtz was about to share. 

“It’s sweet, and I love you too.” E

Erin whispered the words against Holtz’s lips, sealing them with a satiating kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, and all of the lovely encouraging comments. They really do mean a lot, and they're definitely a great motivator.
> 
> You can also find me over at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) or [Tumblr.](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/) Feel free to say hi!


	15. Few and Far Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slime is back, and it's laundry day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of silliness for your Friday, enjoy!

“Okay, if you’re going to use that thing, you have to be at the front,” Abby said.

Abby and Patty were both trying to wipe ectoplasm out of their eyes while Holtz collected the trap. Erin was stowing away her shield, slightly worried that either Abby or Patty were going to appropriate it as their own.

“It’s definitely your turn to deal with the laundry,” Patty said. “No more free passes now that you’re slime-proof.”

“Not totally.” Erin lifted her foot to draw attention to the bit of slime that had dripped from the shield onto her boot.

“Really Erin?” Abby asked.

“Alright, fine,” Erin said. “But you guys are only getting a taste of what I’ve been going through until now.

“Well, if Holtzy would make us all shields…” Patty trailed off, waiting for Holtz to chime in.

“We just have to strategize some more,” Abby said. “I don’t think more shields is the answer, at least not yet.”

 

They trooped back into the firehouse and Abby and Patty both went off to change, returning later freshly showered and handing off their slime-covered jumpsuits to Erin.

“Good luck,” Abby said.

Erin considered what she’d had to do to wash the slime out of her hair, remembering how much more slippery and unmanageable it seemed to be come the more she tried to wash.

“Want some help?” Holtz asked, rolling up her sleeves.

“I’m overdue for my turn at this,” Erin said. “Any tips?”

“Try this.” Holtz seemed to make a gift bag appear from thin air.

Holtz had written “Few and Far Fifteen” on the side of the bag, and there were a few sheets of tissue paper obscuring her view. Erin pulled them aside and found an unmarked bottle of some kind of solution.

“Anti-slime,” Holtz said. “Or as close as I could get to it.”

“What about the shield?” Erin asked.

“Well, I didn’t know it was going to spray as much as it does,” Holtz said. “And I figured you might deal with a bit of backsplash or something.”

“How does it work?” Erin asked.

Holtz took the bottle from Erin and flipped open the cap, drizzling a bit of the solution on one of the sleeves, working it into the fabric with her fingers before turning on the tap in the sink to rinse it out.

“See?” Holtz held the bundle out to Erin, pointing to a spot lacking the slimy shine still covering the rest of the suit.

Erin set to work, eventually rinsing the slime out of enough of the other suit to be able to throw it into the wash along with the one Holtz had worked on.

“Add a bit more of that to the detergent, and we should be good to go,” Holtz said. “Or, they’ll disintegrate.”

Erin cast a sharp glance in Holtz’s direction before turning her focus back to the washing machine.

Holtz just shrugged, “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“No wonder you’ve had such good results when its your turn to do laundry,” Erin said.

“No body, no crime,” Holtz said with a wink.

“Come on,” Erin said. “Let’s go work on some strategies with Abby, then maybe we won’t need as much of the anti-slime in the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, and all of the lovely encouraging comments. They really do mean a lot, and they're definitely a great motivator.
> 
> You can also find me over at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) or [Tumblr.](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/) Feel free to say hi!


	16. Sixteen Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz sends Erin on a tiny journey to get to her next gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting from the road today, hopefully I can do this from my phone without too many problems.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has commented and left kudos. They have really meant a lot, and know I've gotten behind on responding, but Christmas time is so incredibly busy.

“You’re Erin? Erin Gilbert?”

Erin nodded, surprised by the barista’s reaction upon hearing her name. Initially, she wondered if they happened to be a fan of the Ghostbusters, only to be proven wrong a second later.

“Your coffee is paid for,” the barista said.

When Erin got her cup, instead of her name written on the side, there were the words “Sixteen Fix.” The barista also gave her an envelope.

The plan had been for Erin and Holtz to meet at the cafe around this time, but Erin had arrived earlier than planned. She had hoped to finish working on all of the paperwork the Mayor’s office was requesting before the new year. She’d made some headway, but it seemed like every piece she finished multiplied into two more she would need to discuss with Abby. She’d finally thrown in the towel, ready for a break and to spend the afternoon with Holtz.

When Erin looked at the card, she realized there were directions she was meant to follow, along with a hand drawn map.

Coffee in hand, she left the cafe and began to follow a meandering trail that eventually led her to a small outdoor skating rink.

“Right on time!” Holtz came bounding up to Erin carrying two sets of ice skates.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Erin asked. 

Visions of her childhood, skating on the pond behind her neighbors house flashed in her mind, along with the numerous spills she’d taken.

“We’ll go slow,” Holtz said. “There’s hot chocolate afterwards.”

“Marshmallows or whipped cream?” Erin asked.

“You have to choose?” Holtz asked.

Erin let Holtz lead her to the warming house situated off from the rink so they could change into their skates out of the cold.

“I’ve got you.” Holtz had an arm wrapped around Erin’s waist as they slid out onto the ice.

“I know you do,” Erin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr.


	17. Yellow Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy Sunday with some plans and silliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Sunday entries keep being short ones, somehow I'm always busy on these days. Hopefully you'll find this one entertaining though. Enjoy!

“You have any plans today?” Holtz asked.

Holtz and Erin were snuggled together on her living room couch again, admiring the Christmas tree while they clutched mugs of coffee and tried to wake up.

“I wanted to make some more cookies,” Erin said.

“Cookies?” Holtz perked up immediately at the word.

“Not those,” Erin said, referring to her aunt’s cookies. “Those are special occasion cookies only.”

“Still, cookies,” Holtz said, settling back against Erin.

“Your plans?” Erin asked.

“Give you your present, laugh about your present, maybe make some cookies?”

“What’s so funny about my present?” Erin asked.

“Take a look.” Holtz produced a small gift bag seemingly from nowhere.

Erin laughed immediately at the decorations on the bag, recognizing the art from The Beatles _Yellow Submarine_ movie. Holtz had tagged this one “Yellow Seventeen."

Erin reached inside and pulled out a matching bra and panty set, covered in an amalgamation of holiday decorations. With just a cursory glance, she could see Christmas lights, trees, candy canes, holly and berries, Santas and more. It felt a bit like looking at a picture out of “Where’s Waldo?”

“No one has every given me holiday-themed underwear before,” Erin said, chuckling at the garish print.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Holtz said, clearly pleased with their reception.

“We can have some fun taking them off later,” Erin said, nudging Holtz.

“A woman after my own heart,” Holtz said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyable enough for you? If so, I'd love a comment.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) or [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/peridotlines). Come say hi, I can give you kitten pictures?


	18. Enigma Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz uses her brilliant hands to help Erin relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day, I sort of wish I had a Holtz of my own to help me relax tonight. I guess this chapter will have to suffice.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You look beat,’ Holtz said.

Erin had spent most of her day hunched over her keyboard, trying to put together another chapter for their new book. She kept trying to roll her shoulders to ease the stiffness without much effect.

“I can still see words and formulas when I close my eyes,” Erin said.

“Hungry?” Holtz asked.

Erin shook her head, “Maybe in a little while, right now I just want to relax for a bit.”

“Can I help?” Holtz asked.

“Always.” Erin slid into Holtz’s embrace, allowing her to take the lead towards her bedroom.

"Drop your things here,” Holtz said. gesturing inside the door.

Then, Holtz passed a small card to Erin. One side contained the words “Enigma Eighteen” while the other had the words “This entitles the bearer to 1 (one) massage from the skillful hands of Jillian Holtzmann.”

“How did you know I would need this today?” Erin asked.

“Read the fine print,” Holtz said, nodding towards the card.

“Good for multiple uses, no expiration date.”

Holtz made quick work of most of Erin’s clothes, and then had her stretch out on her stomach.

“Comfortable?” Holtz asked.

“Of course,” Erin said, releasing a content sigh.

She felt the bed sink at her side, and Holtz was still for a moment before Erin felt her leaning over her back.

Holtz’s first touch against her skin was warm, smoothing over her back, slick with oil. She arched into the touch with a groan.

“Good?” Holtz asked.

Erin only managed a hum in response.

“I like that sound.” Holtz’s voice was warm against Erin’s ear. “Good thing we’re only just getting started.”

Erin lost herself to Holtz’s touch as it eased the knots from her back and shoulders, kneading the muscles until she felt practically boneless.

“Ready for something more?” Holtz asked.

Erin managed a nod, and then smiled as she felt Holtz’s fingers trailing up her inner thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, your comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> If you're so inclined, look me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines), [Tumblr](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/), or my feline fun on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peridotlines/). Have an awesome day!


	19. Un-Nineteen Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz's present for the day gets a rather unexpected reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more serious than some of the others, but I think our geeks need that from time to time, just as much as the silliness. Hopefully it works for you readers too.

Erin looked up from her computer, surprised to realize she’d gotten so absorbed in her work that she’d lost track of time. It was well after the time Holtz would usually grab her for a break. She looked across the floor to where Holtz appeared to be in the process of sorting through some wires, lines of concentration etched into her forehead.

Deciding she was in need of a break, she decided to check in on Holtz and maybe see about sneaking away for an hour.

She hovered at Holtz’s side for a little while, watching her untangling and rewinding wires, tossing pieces she’d deemed unusable. She was apparently so caught up in her work that she didn’t notice Erin standing next to her, until Erin decided to softly clear her throat.

Holtz jumped then, looking up at Erin and then glancing over at her desk, before looking back at her.

“How long have you been standing there?” Holtz asked, seemingly alarmed.

“Not too long,” Erin said. “I wondered if you wanted anything, we’ve been at it for a while.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Holtz said, turning back to the pile of wires.

Erin frowned and then watched as Holtz continued to sort for a bit longer before she reached out to nudge her shoulder.

“You’ve been kind of quiet today, everything okay?”

Holtz’s shoulders stiffened as her work came to a stop and then she looked up to meet Erin’s concerned gaze.

“I didn’t want to make a big thing out of it, in case something… happened,” Holtz said. “It’s kind of your present today.”

“What is?” Erin asked.

“Me letting you have a peaceful day up here, no poofs, no clanging around with tools or distracting music,” Holtz said.

“You’re giving me a quiet day?” Erin asked.

“I know we don’t get a lot of those around here,” Holtz said. “And I know you’ve been trying to work on the book, I figured…”

Holtz shrugged and then dropped head, focusing on the bit of wire she was twisting with her fingers.

Erin sat down on the bench next to Holtz, pulling a few tangled pieces of wire from the pile to pick them apart while she thought through what Holtz had just said. For some reason, it left an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Around the time she had finished separating her wires Erin turned Holtz, placing a hand on her arm.

“So, I know Abby and Patty think they put me up here to keep an eye on you,” Erin said. “And maybe to get me to deal with… us, but I like sharing this space with you.”

“I like sharing it with you too,” Holtz said.

“I like watching you work,” Erin said. “When I get stuck with paperwork, it’s nice to look up and see you twirling a screwdriver through the air, or causing a bit of mayhem. Your pleasure in your work is infectious, I’d hate to ever get in the way of that.”

“Yeah but-”

“Holtz, this morning has been wonderful, I’ve gotten a lot done, but you give me lots of quiet days already,” Erin said. “And the days when we dance around and make things explode are just as important.”

Holtz looked up from the wires with a grin before she leaned into Erin, bringing her lips to Erin’s for a soft kiss. Erin melted into her for a moment before she drew back.

“How about we take a break, do something not-so-quiet,” Erin asked.

Holtz’s pleased smile took on a more salacious bent, and she pulled Erin back for another kiss, moving slowly from her lips down her jaw to hover at her ear.

“What did you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thoughts?
> 
> I'd love a comment if you can spare the time. Or you can look me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peridotlines/), or [Tumblr](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	20. Good & Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters celebrate wine Wednesday with their own office Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some more Christmas fun! I hope you enjoy this while I run back to the kitchen to... guess what?
> 
> Bake more cookies! (What is wrong with me?)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for coming along on this ride, we're getting close to the end now, but I hope it's been a fun ride?

“Are you two about finished up there?” Abby called up the stairs.

“Just a minute,” Erin said, exasperated.

Abby and Patty had been running around making sure things were ready for their Christmas party while Erin and Holtz were in the middle of the monthly check on the containment unit. They were almost finished, and Erin could tell Holtz was getting as impatient as she was with the tempting aroma of food and the mulled wine Patty had been talking up for most of the day.

“That should do it,” Holtz said. “This thing is stronger than Fort Knox.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Erin said.

“I didn’t realize you were so superstitious, should I knock on some wood?” Holtz gave her own temple a light rap with her knuckles.

“I’m still having flashbacks of Dr. Gorin telling us one sneeze would take out the whole building.”

“Nah, we’re way past that,” Holtz said.

Erin’s shoulders relaxed.

“At this point, it would probably take out the whole block.”

“Holtz!”

“Come on Er, it’s good, let’s join the others.” Holtz stripped out of her lab coat, preparing to drape it over the back of her chair.

As the coat’s length brushed the floor, a muffled rattle sounded from one of the pockets and Holtz leaned down to rummage inside pulling out a box of candy.

“Before I forget,” she said, handing it over to Erin.

Erin recognized it as one of her favorites, but Holtz had modified the packaging to read “Good and Twenty.”

“Did you already have some?” Erin asked, picking at the end that had clearly been opened.

“There’s a surprise inside,” Holtz said.

Erin pried open the flaps and slid her fingers inside, immediately brushing against some paper. She managed to ease enough of it out that she could pull it out of the box. What appeared was a small string of origami ghosts, each of them bearing odd facial resemblance to a member of the team, herself included. There was even one for Kevin and Mike Hat.

“These are cute,” Erin said. “Can I hang them on the tree downstairs?” 

“Sure, just don’t let Abby know I drew her with the face she uses when she’s annoyed with Benny.”

“About time you two showed up,” Patty said, pressing cups of wine into their hands.

“Merry Christmas,” Erin said, handing Patty a wrapped package.

“Happy National Sangria day,” Holtz said, handing Patty a gift bag.

Patty took Erin’s gift without comment, but seemed to be wary of Holtz’s present.

“No poofs, small, medium or otherwise,” Holtz said, holding up her other hand in the Girl Scouts salute.

“I helped her pick it out,” Abby said, appearing at Patty’s shoulder. “You’re safe.”

“Thanks Abby.” Holtz gave Abby a two-fingered salute and then turned around to rummage behind the Christmas tree, coming back a moment later with a present for Abby.

“Wow, I’m impressed,” Abby said. “With all this advent stuff I wasn’t sure we rated.”

“You got to see Santa,” Erin said.

“The highlight of my year,” Abby said, pulling a bottle of de-slimer out of her package.

“I figured I owed you,” Holtz said. “Works like a charm.”

Erin gave a corroborating nod before turning to watch Patty extract a bottle of wine from Holtz’s bag, and then unwrap the history on early New York crime lords Patty had been trying to track down after a few of their more unpleasant run-ins with ghosts around town.

They spent the rest of the evening exchanging gifts and playing various card games until the wine ran out.

 

“I’m so glad you guys posted that video online,” Erin said drowsily, snuggling into bed after they’d made it back to Holtz’s apartment.

“Huh?” Holtz barely managed to raise her head from the pillow.

“Faculty Christmas parties were never this much fun,” Erin said. “If you’d never posted the video online I could have been at one of those tonight, probably miserable.”

“It’s a good thing ghosts are real,” Holtz said, her words muffled by her pillow.

Erin’s only reply was a soft snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. Comments and Kudos would be so greatly appreciated, even if you just want to tell me the fluff is too much (is that possible?).
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram. I can tempt you with cookies?
> 
> Thank you again, have a wonderful evening!


	21. Twenty-One Says I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas Picnic!

“Lunch is ready!”

Holtz’s voice echoed through the firehouse, pulling Erin from the hypnotic task of paperwork in front of her, today’s focus being submitting patents. She was beyond relieved to have a break from double-checking schematics, and making sure she was checking all the right boxes.

Everyone else was gone until the next week. Abby had flown back to Michigan to visit her family, and Patty was spending time with some of her younger cousins who were already off from school. Kevin claimed he was in a snowball fight league, and they were starting training now that it was officially winter.

Erin made her way into the kitchen, only to find Holtz was nowhere to be seen.

“Out here,” Holtz said, her voice coming from the lounge.

Erin wandered towards the sound, surprised to find Holtz sitting on a blanket in the middle of the floor, with a picnic basket.

“It’s a bit too cold to do this outside, even sheltered on the roof, so I set us up here,” Holtz said. “Your Christmas picnic awaits.”

“What have we got?” Erin asked.

“All the essentials,” Holtz said. “Roasted chestnuts, gingerbread cookies, hot chocolate with your choice of some incredible toppings… sugar plums!”

Erin took a seat on a pillow next to Holtz, watching as she seemed to keep pulling something new out of the bottomless basket with every turn.

“And, for those sticklers, there are some sandwiches too,” Holtz said, giving her a nudge.

“I’m glad you could be so accommodating,” Erin said.

“Anything for my girl,” Holtz said, holding up two sandwiches. “Take your pick.”

They ate in a companionable silence, and Erin realized just how quiet it was without everyone else there.

“I was thinking about playing hooky tomorrow,” Holtz said, seeming to read her mind.

“It has been pretty quiet around here,” Erin said. “I think we’d be fine to forward any calls to my phone for the day.”

“Good,” Holtz said. “I have some plans for us, if you're free.”

Erin was about to ask for details when Holtz shook her head.

“Wait and see,” she said.

“I have half a mind to pester you about this for the rest of the day,” Erin said. “But, I won’t.”

“I’ll keep you distracted.” Holtz gave Erin a wink.. “Apparently I’m good at that.”

“In more ways than one,” Erin said, feeling her heartbeat start to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love a comment if you can spare the time. :)
> 
> Or, come say hi on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram. I have cat pictures!


	22. Electric Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz and Erin go to an animal shelter to adopt a cat and get a bit more than either of them bargained for.

Erin peered through the window apprehensively, watching the scene in front of her and wondering if she was going to be able to handle what came next.

“Ready?” Holtz asked.

Erin took a breath and then shook her head.

The skin around Holtz’s eyes crinkled as she smiled up at Erin, an exasperated laugh bubbling past her lips.

“You want to watch some more before you go in?” Holtz asked.

“I just… how do you not want to take them all?” Erin asked.

They turned back to the window, watching as several cats of all shapes and sizes engaged in play, lounged on beds, and surveyed the general feline mayhem from perches above the fray.

“It might not happen today either,” Holtz said. “Don’t feel like you have to pick now, just because we got the approval.”

Erin nodded, silently watching the cats through the window and then looked back at Holtz. “Okay, let’s go in.”

One of the shelter’s employees, Halley, led them into the room, directing them to a few places scattered throughout where they could have a seat, either in chairs or a few overstuffed pillows on the floor. They also pointed out a few different wand toys they could use.

Erin grabbed one of the toys, holding onto it with a rigid grip for a moment as she surveyed the room. When they had entered, a few of the more skittish residents had made for various hidey-holes and the room had gone rather quiet.

“Let’s just sit and wait for a bit,” Erin said, dropping into one of the chairs.

“Good plan,” Holtz said, fiddling with a toy of her own.

Holtz flopped back onto one of the pillows and then looked around the room, craning her neck to see some of the cats who had chosen seats higher up.

Gradually, cats began moving around the room again, a few batted around toys that crinkled, jingled, or squeeked, but none were coming in their direction.

“Hey guys.” Erin gave her wand toy a tentative wave, catching the attention of a few of the cats.

The toy Erin had chosen had a wire hanging from the wand, with a small fuzzy ball on the end of it. As she dragged it across the floor, a couple different cats became focused on it, dropping into intent crouches, preparing to chase. At first, there was a near-collision as a calico and a brown-gray tabby both went for it at the same time, but then out of nowhere a fluffy black and white cat jumped in, grabbing the ball in its mouth and making a run for it. Erin nearly lost her grip on the toy, the cat had pulled so hard.

“Come down here,” Holtz said, patting the pillow next to her.

Erin joined Holtz on the floor and they each took turns making the cats run for the toy, the fluffy cat being the most exhuberant of the bunch. It didn’t take long for the cat to flop down on the floor in front of them, giving Erin’s finger’s a cautious sniff while it’s sides heaved, catching it’s breath after the game.

“You’re so soft,” Erin said, running her fingers along the top of the cat’s head.

“What’s your name?” Holtz asked, extending a hand to scratch under the chin.

“That’s Ziggy,” Halley said. “Her brother Bowie is up there.”

Erin’s eyes followed to where Haley had pointed to a different tabby, settled in a bed secured up out of the way.

“Are they close?” Holtz asked.

“If we could get them adopted together, it would be good for both of them,” Halley said. “Bowie’s kind of a shy boy, but Ziggy’s pretty good at getting him out of his shell.”

Holtz bit her lip as she looked up at Bowie and then back at Erin. Ziggy took advantage of their distraction to crawl into Erin’s lap, nuzzling into her hand for some more pets.

“She’s kind of a needy girl,” Halley said.

“I can see that.” Erin allowed her hand to hang in the air over Ziggy’s head, watching as she stretched up into Erin’s touch.

Holtz got up and and wandered over to where Bowie was sitting, talking to him in a soft voice. He didn’t shy away from her touch, even if he seemed a bit anxious about the attention.

Erin thought back to that morning, when Holtz had revealed her surprise.

“I know you’ve been talking about it for a while, and I wanted to make it happen for you, if you really want a cat,” Holtz had said. “I’ve already applied to a shelter, and got things sorted with your building.”

Holtz had sworn up and down there was no pressure, but the second Erin had realized everything was in place she’d been so enthralled with the idea that they’d gotten ready and gone to the shelter right away.

“You think we could handle two?” Erin asked. “I know that wasn’t what you planned, but…”

Holtz unsuccessfully tried to bite back a smile, eyes shining, as she turned from where Bowie was quickly becoming putty under her touch.

“I’d really hate to break up a family,” Holtz said, bringing up a hand to brush away the unshed tears in her eyes.

Erin gave her a watery smile in return and then they both looked back at an ecstatic Halley.

That afternoon, they returned to Erin’s apartment with two cats in tow, settling them in her spare room while they went about getting the rest of the place ready for a feline invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this surprise lived up to expectations? Let me know in the comments, or come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


	23. O Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Christmas wrapping and a nice dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is up so much later than I would have liked, but I'm now done with all of my Christmas knitting, so there's that?

When Erin had set Ziggy and Bowie up in her spare bedroom, she hadn’t counted on all of the present wrapping she still needed to finish in secret. Ziggy had found the rolls of paper endlessly interesting, and seemed to be attempting to entertain her brother by figuring out new ways to bat them around, and if possible off from the bed where Erin had stacked them.

“You’re very adorable, but you’re also a menace,” Erin said, picking up the fluffy cat and depositing her in the cat bed she’d secured to the window across the room.

Ziggy sat in the bed, staring at her for a moment, before jumping down and seeing what other trouble she could get into while Bowie was content to watch from his seat on the pillows.

“You almost done in there?” Holtz called from the kitchen.

“Nearly,” Erin said. “I’m negotiating with some helpers.

“Dinner’s ready whenever you are.” Holtz puncuated the comment by banging a pot on the stove. “Oops, almost ready.”

Erin finished taping the package, and then stowed it along with the others in the tiny closet before giving Ziggy and Bowie a few pets. “I’m leaving the door open this time you two, feel free to come and join us.”

The second Erin walked out of the room, her mouth began to water at the aromas coming from the kitchen. She took a few appreciative sniffs of the air and then continued on, surprised to see the table covered with a tablecloth and candles, their places set and some wine already opened. The soft melody of a piano sounded from the living room, just loud enough for Erin to recognize the tune as a Christmas carol.

“Salad, with that dressing you like from Martinelli’s,” Holtz said, setting a couple of plates down on the table. “And the meat’s just resting, so we should be good. I hope you’re hungry.”

“Starved,” Erin said.

Holtz stepped back, pulling a chair out for Erin, only to have Erin pounce on her instead, drawing her into a deep kiss. When they separated a moment later, Holtz blinked up at Erin, gasping for air.

“Apparently I should cook more often,” Holtz said, her voice still a bit breathless.

“It’s not that,” Erin said.

Erin’s hands settled down on Holtz’s hips, giving her a soft squeeze as they continued to gaze at each other.

“The past few weeks have been so wonderful, I’m just so grateful, for everything,” Erin said.

“I’m not done yet,” Holtz protested.

“I know, I’m just so happy.” Erin dropped her forehead to rest it against Holtz’s.

They breathed together for a moment, and then Erin pulled back to take the seat Holtz had offered her.

“Happy Christmas Eve Eve,” Holtz said, taking the seat next to Erin’s. “Bon appetit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All people talk to their pets, don't they? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I'd love a comment if you can spare the time (I know, I'm behind on responding!). 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter or Tumblr. :)


	24. Like a Kid in a Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in bed, with the promise of something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to embark on Christmas with my family for the next 24 hours, so this one's up a bit earlier today. I hope you enjoy it, and have a wonderful holiday. Thank you so much for reading!

Erin woke up surrounded by cats. Bowie had curled up in the space behind her knees, and Ziggy’s fluffy tail was tickling the back of her neck while the cat had settled on the pillow above her head. She was so warm and comfortable, she wasn’t sure what could have woken her up. She reached back for Holtz, only to find her spot to be cool to the touch. Then, there was a muffled sound coming from the kitchen.

“Holtz?” Erin’s voice cracked, still rusty with sleep.

“Just a sec,” Holtz called back.

Rather than waiting, Erin slipped out of bed, making a quick run to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She glanced back, watching Ziggy stretch on the pillow and then saunter down to sniff at her brother.

Erin returned to find Holtz standing in the doorway balancing a tray of covered plates, a carafe and some mugs dangling from her other hand.

“Can I help you?” Erin chuckled, plucking the jug from Holtz’s fingers.

“You were supposed to wait,” Holtz said.

“I didn’t want to kiss you with morning breath.” Erin brushed her lips across Holtz’s cheek as she sidled into the room. “I’m all yours now.”

“Settle in, I’ve got plans,” Holtz said.

Erin climbed back into bed, watching as Holtz set the tray on the bedside table and then produced a silk scarf seemingly from nowhere.

“Surprise breakfast?” Holtz asked dangling the scarf in the air between them.

Erin grinned up at Holtz, moving so Holtz could cover her eyes. Holtz leaned down, pressed a kiss to each of Erin’s closed eyelids and then secured the scarf around her head. Erin felt the brush of air across her face as Holtz waved her hand making sure she couldn’t see.

There was a soft clink, as Erin heard Holtz pick up the first plate, and then she was pressing something to Erin’s lips. Erin took a hesitant bite, moaning when the fruity tang of strawberries burst on her tongue, coupled with the mellow sweetness of whipped cream.

The aroma of maple and cinnamon began to fill her senses, and Erin took an appreciative sniff, causing Holtz to huff with laughter.

“Getting impatient already?” Holtz asked, her voice warm against Erin’s ear.

Erin squirmed a bit and then leaned forward again. “I’m just wondering how messy this is going to get.”

“With me?” Holtz asked, shocked laughter in her voice. “Very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope this has brightened your days as much as it has mine. I'm still behind on replying to comments (wrapping presents became more complicated than I anticipated), but just a quick thank you to those of you who have taken the time and reassured me talking to pets is completely normal.
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr if you'd like. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas.


	25. Maximum Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas day for Holtzbert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are with the last chapter. When this month started, I was half-certain I'd get partway into this and end up stopping due to life or other circumstances. But, I managed 25 tiny, fluffy chapters in the end. I can't quite believe it myself.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos, they've really made my day. And I hope my little offerings did the same for you.
> 
> And now, on to the fic! Enjoy!

“You spoiled me,” Holtz said, slumping back on the couch to survey all the presents she’d finished opening.

Surrounding Holtz’s seat were the following: kevlar gloves to protect her hands during her occasional dumpster dives, a new soldering iron with precision tips, a set of crazily colored scarves for her hair, a build-your-own robot kit that had been too cute to resist, and an assortment of Pringles she’d gotten from Japan in too many odd flavor combinations to name. And that was just everything in Erin’s line of sight.

“Once I got going, it was hard to stop.” Erin equally overwhelmed looking over her own haul, not having expected as much considering she’d already been getting presents all month long.

“It feels a bit like Christmas when I was a kid,” Holtz said, reaching for a can of Pringles.

“I know what you mean,” Erin said.

She watched as Holtz opened the can and took out one chip, giving it an experimental sniff before she popped it into her mouth.

“Interesting,” Holtz said, going back for more.

“Which kind is that?” Erin asked.

Holtz consulted the guide that had come with them for a moment and then nodded, seeming to agree with the chart before offering the can to Erin.. “Tasty Salt.”

As they sat back in their seats, Ziggy went tearing through the pile of wrapping paper in the middle of the floor with Bowie right on her tail. They both scattered the paper everywhere and then went into hiding beneath Erin’s Christmas tree, now that there was no longer a pile of presents taking up the space.

Erin and Holtz took turns trading cans of Pringles, enjoying some more than others, before falling into silence.

Holtz had started to test the dexterity of her new gloves when she looked up at Erin and stopped, frowning at the tense expression on her face. “Something wrong?”

Erin swallowed, suddenly nervous, and then tried for a smile that apparently didn’t work quite as well as she’d hoped.

“What is it?” Holtz asked. “Mayo Cheese Pringles not agreeing with you?”

Erin managed a shake of her head and then took a breath, rolling her eyes at her own anxiety.

“I’m being silly,” Erin said, taking another steadying breath. “I had something I wanted to ask you, had been for a while actually, and it’s kind of a big day already but, I was wondering if… you’dwanttomoveinwithme.”

Holtz blinked back at Erin for a moment, brow furrowed. “Sorry, I didn’t quite get that last part.”

Erin managed a nervous laugh and then tried again, now that she’d said the words once, they came a bit easier the second time. “Would you want to move in with me? Or in together, somewhere else, it doesn’t have to be here. I mean, if you want to at all. I just-”

“Do I get to answer now?” Holtz asked, reaching over to place a hand on Erin’s arm, bringing her to a halt.

Erin gave Holtz a nervous nod and waited for her response.

“Yes,” Holtz said. “Here, somewhere else, wherever, yes.”

Erin pulled her in for a Pringle-tinged kiss, knocking over a few presents along the way.

“What about my bathtub?” Holtz asked, giving Erin a wink. “You two were just getting acquainted.”

“We’ll have to find another one,” Erin said, slightly regretful before a thought occurred to her. “Or get really good at shower sex.”

Holtz grinned as she pulled Erin in for another kiss. “I think we’re up to the task.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!
> 
> I hope you're having a merry Christmas, thank you again for reading and commenting. Look for me in these parts next week as I'm contributing to the Holtzbert Secret Santa. Who knows, maybe I'll get better about contributing a bit more often?
> 
> If you'd like, look me up on Twitter or Tumblr. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
